Terrance Line: An Accompaniement
by Asuterisuku
Summary: Bios and short stories with characters from my series, Terrance Line. It is not recommended that you read this without at least reading Timelines first. Now with a preview to the next part of the series.
1. Terrance

**This is an accompaniement to what I have decided will be a series. Here, you will find profiles for various characters, as well as possible some side stories involving my characters. Credit for the idea goes to Billy Morph. i am also using two of his characters in this series, and would be pleased if he would provide bio's for those characters. I shall start with describing my main character.**

* * *

Profiles 1

Terrance Line

Type: Avian

Nationality: Canadian

Age: 15

Height:75"

Hair: A darker shade of blonde.

Eyes: Blue

Abilities: Aside from being incredibly strong and agile, Telepathy including, but not limited to reading minds, X-ray vision

Extra: Has an excellent knowledge of guns and other weaponry, though his preferred weapon is a sword.

Terrance is unlike any other subject in that he has lived away from Itex for most of his life. Born in February of nineteen ninety one, he was assisted in escaping short days after his genetic structure was fused with that of a bird, by one Timothy Line. He swears that he is the father's brother, but we looked into it. Gordon has only one sister, named Jane.. His extra abilities happened by chance. In the creation process, Timothy gave him super-strong vision, perhaps because his own eyes are super weak, and he does not want the boy to share the same fate. The strength of his eyes grew with development, and they eventually became strong enough to detect the movements in molecules, allowing him to see beyond them, though it is unsure as to wether or not he can determine the focal point yet. His telepathy is what we believe to be a traumatic response: Apparently, watching his creator die in front of him opened a part of his mind that is inaccessible to most people, apart from a select few, such as experiments 58-Gil, and 11-Angel. He is considered dangerous, and probably unpredictible after the deaths of his parents. Lethal force is authorized when necessary.

More to come, regarding this subject.


	2. Wings of War

This is my first short, which really is short. It is from Terry's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

He was close.

I grabbed the weapon, and fit a glowing bolt into it.

I could tell.

This fight had been going on for ages now, and I was getting impatient.

A shadow in the darkness.

I caught a glimpse of my enemy, and began to draw back a shot.

Smoke.

Suddenly, smoke obscured my vision, and my bolt suddenly flew into it, followed by an explosion. I could hear a chainsaw revving behind me. Not good.

I leaped to the side, and drew my shotgun. At close range battles, I was the king.

I was feared.

In a single shot, my enemy was lying in pieces on the ground.

The game, Gears of War. My Gamertag, WingedWonder21.

Wanna play?

* * *

The Gamertag pectured is false. Also, I'm not that good at the game, but if you want to play me, my Tag is **Light Serpent.** More to come!

* * *


	3. Rainbow and Mirage by Billy Morph

**This is an analysis of the characters Rainbow and Mir, written by the author that created them, Billy Morph. It is unabridged, and unedited. This is his vision of the characters that I decided would work well in my own series, Terrance Line. Enjoy! And don't forget to check out his story in which the characters were originally featured, The Freed!** **(Go to it by searching for it. I still can't remember how to work HTML.)**

* * *

Character Analysis

Rainbow

Rainbow is an interesting personality, she, as a result of her unusual upbringing (even by lab standards), is quite cautious of new people and tends to distrust people not in the original twenty of her test group. This is not particularly helpful as there are only four of these still alive, plus she has a tendency to trust these few far more than would be sensible, and with her own inherent abilities she really doesn't have to deal with people if she doesn't want to. Her sense of camaraderie is lacking therefore and she and Mir probably would have just slipped away from Hawk and the others if Cam had not been there.

This is not to say that she is particularly cowardly or unpleasant but merely that she prefers the familiar and would happily continue wandering if their situation allowed it. Not surprisingly Rainbow has developed a good sense of self reliance but does care for others, though this has a tendency to fall only within her circle of trust. She is technically older than Mir but not by much but still adopts the older sibling role and could expand this to a larger scale of leadership but I fear she may only rule by convenience and would happily step down if a more capable figure set forwards.

Something to note is that she did develop a great respect for Hawk in their brief meeting, though far more for his aims than his methods, and if she ever figures out how to use the internet probably would attempt contact him. In the situation in which you have placed her she would be looking for a role model and at the very least would appreciate the assistance he could provide. It probably should be stressed that Rainbow really isn't very old and depending on the age of the other cast they may lack respect of her for that simple reason.

Mirage

Mir at heart is not that different from Cam, in that he really is just a ten year old and has a tendency just to look for the next cool thing. While he doesn't quite have the same problems with trusting people Rainbow has it is undeniable that he has been isolated and seen a lot of the people he did know die, and not pleasantly. Like Cam however he has a tendency to simply ignore this and without the feeling of being the youngest and the last of his kind he does not feel the overwhelming desire to prove himself that Cam does.

Overall Mir has a tendency to just go with the flow, following Rainbows orders over his own opinions which so far hasn't steered him wrong. He does enjoy puzzles and the like but as previously mentioned he only tends to do these things when the situation allows and it could be said that he lacks initiative. I'm not really saying he doesn't think for himself but he has a tendency to defer and let things happen to him that go out looking for trouble, he figures that he has more than his fair share of excitement in his life and going out looking for more would be selfish.

General notes

Rainbow and Mir contain many of the adaptations that the standard bird kids do and hence are lighter, stronger and faster than the average human though lack the internal structure for wings. There test group was engineered to try and combine multiple stains of DNA and they do have some adaptations that would be more in common with lizards than birds, however their group was also trying to isolate a particular 'power' and the structure behind it and of the survivors they all exhibit the ability to obscure themselves to a greater or lesser degree. As mentioned in The Freed the test group wasn't particularly successful though it is curious to note that a lot of these were neurological in nature and the rest mostly the result of powers gone wrong.

The actual mechanics of how Rainbow and Mir go about obscuring themselves is interesting, put very simply they bend the light around them to produce a 'lee' of light in which they reside, rather like standing behind a stone dropped in a river, only they have to do this in every direction at once. There are a few flaws with this; firstly the eyes do have to receive light in order for them to see and a slight refection can been seen but this is not quite enough to spot unless there are people specifically looking out for it or are exceptionally close. Second there is a minor distortion around their outline where light has had to travel slightly further than it otherwise would, this however is not detectable by modern-day technology. Third, nothing is done to prevent sound escaping; both of them have a tendency of holding their breath while cloaked. And finally, only visible light is distorted, and no emissions are blocked (and can't be blocked as they would quickly boil them alive) so if either has a torch **flashlight** it is painfully obvious and they appear bright as day on infrared cameras and those that operate in a different spectrum. In time they might be able to control the local electromagnetic transmissions but neither understands much about the subject and aren't fully aware of how their power works.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. I changed one word, so it would be more understandable to North American readers. Sue me.**


	4. Twin Paradox

**So you're probably wondering just what the hell this is about. This,** **my friends, is a preview excerpt from the next chapter in the Terrance Line series, which I am now officially dubbing "Terrance Line: The Twin Paradox." I will still finish Timelines ASAP, but at least now you have something to look forward to when I'm done that. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room. Seemed innocent enough, but with Itex involved with your entire life you couldn't be so sure. I tried to sit up, and immediately laid back down again: My chest hurt like a bitch.

"Ah, you're awake." A woman walked into the room, looking to be about forty. "You'll be glad to know that the surgery was successful. You will be bedridden for a day or so, but the bullet was removed, and the tissue in your lung repaired." Bullet? Oh yeah. That's right. I got shot back in the Institute. But where was I now?

"Sorry," she apologized. "I think I might have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Doctor Ella Martinez, and you, my flying friend, are in Rochester General Hospital." Now how did I get here? "We found you lying unconscious in the middle of the street. We immediately picked you up to see if something was wrong, and What do you know. We found a bullet hole. You are one seriously lucky guy to be alive and well here right now. Half an inch in any direction would have killed you. I also consider myself lucky, because while I know people like you, this is the first time I've gotten to operate on one and..."

"Wait," I interrupted. "You said 'my flying friend.' How do I know you're not with Itex?" A confused look came across her face, and then one of realization. She seemed hurt that I had accused her of this.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out," she replied, trying to retain some of her good humour.

I was shocked by not only her knowledge of my ability, but also by her blatant acceptance of it. "And how do you know I can read minds?" I asked.

"Your brainwaves are actually quite similar to those of a very close friend of mine." I was again shocked.

It then occurred to me that something might have happened when I blacked out. I asked what she must have thought was the most idiotic question in the world: "What is the date?"

She didn't seem at all confused, and replied politely, "It's August fourteenth. Why?"

"I meant what year." Now she looked confused.

"It's 2030. Again, why?"

"Oh, no reason." I felt kind of bad lying to her. She seemed like the kind of person you could trust. But at least now I knew what happened.

I had jumped twenty five years, without realizing it.

* * *

**Again, this is just so that you have something to look forward to. The chapters ore un-numbered, because I haven't entirely figured out exactly how far in the story it will be. Reviews will help me get both stories done, so please rview, thank you.**

**Ella Martinez and Itex are property of James Patterson. All else is mine.**

**I put my disclaimers at the end to avoid spoiling people.**


	5. Aaron

Profiles 4

Aaron Line

Type: Eraser

Nationality: Canadian

Age: 13

Height: 72"

Hair: Brown (His fur is also brown, unlike the silver of the average Eraser)

Eyes: Gold (Originally hazel; changed by the mutation process)

Abilities: None within his genetic structure, but it is uncertain whether unexpected mutation could occur. It matters not. Expiration is soon anyway.

Extra: Commonly described as "The guy you want to be with when the shit hits the fan," though it is rarely said aloud. He can adapt to virtually any situation.

Aaron (Due to the fact that they aren't really experimental at this point, Erasers go numberless) is unique in several ways. Like the son of a certain Jebediah Batchelder, he was mutated long after birth. A side product of this was excess rationality, and maturity not seen in standard Erasers, making them more suitable for leading squads. He has been acting strangely ever since we captured his brother two months ago. After all, they were the closest of friends even when they were both out of the open. Their rivalry never went beyond healthy competition. A number recently appeared on the back of Aaron's neck, making obvious his imminent demise. Soon, this entire report will not matter….Error….Incoming signal….Origin unknown…

(Ha! Hacked! Not if I have anything to say about it!)

Virus Detected…System reboot in two minutes…Have a nice day!

* * *

**A bit creepy there at the end, eh? I'll leave you hanging as to just who the hacker is. Remember this scene for the story: It will come up later. After all, what story is complete without the computer nerd? If you want to make a guess at who it is, though, send me a PM. A new Timelines chapter will be up as soon as I get access to the HDD with all my written work on it. Same with the other story I have on the go, Adam.**


End file.
